Wine and Rum
by Presumptuous Cynic
Summary: A headstrong and prideful female captain, a trusted and loyal right hand man, and an insufferable monster known as Captain Arthur Kirkland. A love triangle almost as deadly as the Bermuda. Pirate!England x OC WARNING: LIME IN CHAPTER 8
1. I

I

"No!"

The cruel truth unfolded before my eyes, as the damned English pirates continued to attack my men. With a glare and a hand to my hilt, I attempted to unsheathe my sword.

But a black gloved hand covered my wrist, and moved me so I would face my captor.

"Captain Arthur…" I hissed, trying to break free from his clutch.

He gave me a twisted smirk, and made me turn back to my suffering men. With a whisper accented with English and rum, he taunted me. "Look at how your crew has fallen to me. A _woman_ really should not be in an affair with piracy, especially meddling with a pirate as I."

My fists clenched, and with a painful jerk I ripped my wrist away from his clutches. With lightning speed, the two of us had brought upon our trusted swords, beginning the dance of death.

The blades clashed with the ferocity of an attacking lion, and repeatedly did so. Each slash made by the shining metal met with another cutting through the air. Each move had no hesitation, yet precise timing, seeming to challenge each opponent into a seemingly endless game.

Utilizing my skills to its intensity, I repeatedly barraged the English captain with deadly swipes, and to my utter disappointment, each was met with a blocking craft of iron. My opponent, although visibly struggling to become the victor, still bore a look of arrogance and haughtiness, an expression that angered and fueled my will to finish him off.

To my utter luck and surge of force, I managed to knock the blasted sword out of his leather hands and sail through the air to the edge of the ship. Quickly, I raised my blade to his neck, ready to finish the bastard off.

I almost did, too. But what the rival pirates had come for was taken- and my men had announced it to me, distracting me for only a moment.

That moment was all Captain Arthur needed to escape his death, and flee back to his ship like the coward I thought him to be.

Enraged, I had almost jumped off of my vessel to land on his, take back what was mine and kill the damn pirate. But by the time I had made my way to the ropes, Captain Arthur Kirkland's ship had already moved too far, and I had truly been robbed of my treasure and my pride.


	2. II

II

I slammed my fist against the top of the desk, aggravated by how easily _my_ treasure was taken by the bastard known as Captain Arthur Kirkland.

The mere memory of his scent of rum, his challenging eyes and his Cheshire cat smirk sent my nerves on end, and I knocked my glass of wine from my desk, spilling its contents onto the expensive rug. "Damn…" I cursed his name as the cabin door was knocked upon. "You may enter."

My right hand man, Joseph gave me a grave look. "Cap'n Maganda, do ye wish to witness Philip's dismissal?" I knew what he was referring to, and he knew the answer I was forced to give every time someone was to be hacked off and left for the fishes.

"With pleasure," I stated, and I walked to the brig to see yet another one of my men brutally murdered by his shipmates and thrown into the icy waters.

With every man that fell during my title of Captain, my womanly heart had cracked, for each man that died was a man that served with me with hopes of freedom in his soul. With a face only years of practice could pull off, my default expression of stone had settled into my features, and I dismissed myself to my quarters.

After an amount of wine, I collapsed to my gold satin sheets and curled up into a ball. The windows outside indicated that it was nighttime, and it was time for me to rest. But before I did so, I once again heard a knocking on my door. Knowing who it was, I trudged to the door and swung open the maple wood to find Joseph once again. With a tired and saddened look, he stared into my eyes and held my shoulders in an attempt to comfort me.

"Joseph…" I softly smiled and held his warm hand with mine for a blissful moment. But that moment soon passed, and I sighed. "It's time for me to retire. Thank you, Joseph."

Understanding looks were given and the both of us returned to where we were before, him taking night patrol and me on my bed, lost in thought.

Thinking about Joseph…thinking about Captain Arthur and his dastardly crew… thoughts and memories poured into my head, seeming to never stop.

And to the plaguing thoughts that raced through my mind, I finally managed to fall asleep.

In the morning, things weren't looking much better. The sun was shining and the waters were calm, which were all fine by me. But my crew had visibly been discouraged and angered, by the fact that our treasure was taken by the very people we had escaped from so long ago.

"Men! Do not let your spirits be put down by those monsters!" I had yelled to the crew, who had momentarily stopped working and looked to me expectantly. "I have heard that Captain Arthur," some rude comments followed that name and I paused to relish in the hatred towards that filthy vermin, "is headed towards Asia in search for jade. We shall ambush him there, and take back what is rightfully ours!" The men had cheered, and pleased by the positive reaction, I had talked with Joseph to route to the Yellow Sea. I was grateful for the fact that one of my men had confronted me to tell me that after swiping a map from his opponent during the ambush, that it had contained plans for their conquest.

"Malaya, how do ye think we're ta go about this?" Joseph asked me, as we both sat in my office. He was the only one on the ship who was granted permission to speak my first name, and he was only able to in private.

"Catch them off guard. After they had relaxed and gotten the jade, that's when we make our move. I'll disguise myself, and sneak my way into their ship. There, I'll give you the signal."

Joseph gave me a worried look. "Yer really going back on that thing? I don't wish to see ye get hurt."

I laughed. "Joseph, come on. I'm not Captain for nothing, you know. I'm a big girl."

He smiled softly. "Fine, just be careful 'en. Alright?"

Nodding, the two of us had made an uncertain agreement- with my freedom at stake, and possibly the others.

Disguised as one of the citizens, I took a small boat to one of the ports and made my way to a market, where I was certain that the English pirates would strike for goods and women. Thankfully, a scarf covered my nose and mouth so it blocked out some of the disgusting scents that emerged from the rotting fruit and bodily fluids.

Suddenly, the English pirates had emerged from the east, sending ruin wherever they went. Finding a couple women huddled in a corner, a stupidly easy target for the pirates, I joined them in an attempt to not only sneak on the ship but to comfort them as well.

However, they didn't understand me. So all that I could do was bear to them a sorrowful look, and hide the ones that seemed the most scared behind me, knowing that it was only temporary comfort.

As I predicted, we were captured and shoved into the vessel, the woman's cries and the tying of ropes all that I could hear, a familiar sound I had experienced so long ago.

**Author's Note:**

**I actually have the entire story written out and saved on my laptop. Now, all that's left is to upload the chapters at least once a week.**

**The reason for uploading them periodically is because I wish to keep you all in suspense. :D**

**That, and because I have a lot of work to do.**

**But I find myself constantly changing some parts of some chapters, adding some scenes and deleting some dialogue. So due to the fact that the story could change, I encourage all of you to review and give me some feedback on how you think the story is so far. **

**Due to your reviews, I may change some of the basic plotlines. So technically, the story flows on you.**

**I accept constructive criticism with open arms, and I wish to learn more about my mistakes so I can fix them in the future. Please, give me your opinion. I'd love to hear it.**

**What do you think about the Joseph character? Is he nice? Would you like more information on him or maybe a sequel containing his side of the story?**

**Or maybe something from Captain Arthur Kirkland's perspective?**

**Once again, I encourage you to leave your amazing reviews and messages. You are what keep me uploading. Thank you, reader.**

**And heads up: This story is HISTORICALLY INCORRECT IN MANY ASPECTS.**

**I looked up some facts and I have incorporated them into the story, as I have done with the hacking of the crew member and throwing him into the sea. Technically, the practice of having the member walk the plank wasn't used until the nineteenth century, and I found that the crew member would instead be hacked and thrown into the waters, which was an interesting fact. **

**But the parts that are historically incorrect are…well, just read on and you'll see. I do not wish to spoil anything for you. :D**

**Until next time, au revoir!**


	3. III

III

Shoved on deck, the sinister and horrible pirates looked more grotesque as the light of fire reflected off of their faces. I recognized every face as the people who had attacked and abused my men, pre and post our freedom.

Holding in my urge to rip the ropes off of my wrist and lunge at the monsters, all of us were placed in the middle of the room, to be examined and judged to be kept for pleasure or sold for slavery.

And to my discomfort and fury, Captain Arthur, arrogant and horrible, sat in his throne above us near the steering wheel as the judge.

That damn **bastard.**

After many tears of the poor women who were either objects of lust or objects of work, it was finally my turn. Hiding my bound hands in my cape, I discreetly cut the ropes with a small pocket knife and held my hand to my flintlock. Staring at the floor, I slowly walked two steps to the front.

"Hmph. Her figure and face are covered by her clothing," Captain Arthur huffed, leaning on his left elbow. Slowly, a smirk had traced into his features. "Rip it off."

I would have said it twice with no hesitation.

_The __**bastard.**_

As soon as my cape and head scarf were removed, in a flash I aimed the gun at the ceiling and shot with a smile, as Captain Arthur's fell into a look of surprise and anger.

"Why you little bi-"

His curse was cut short, as my crew had rampaged into the ship, knocking out the English pirates and taking a few women for their own pleasures, to my utter disgust. Angered, he whipped out his replacement sword as I had done mine, and we battled once again.

This time, it was my turn to taunt. "Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" I smirked, our blades clashing once again. He growled, and continued trying to impale me with his sword, to no avail.

"You know? You're an annoying little bugger, aren't you?" He yelled, over the chaos. "I should have killed you while I had the chance!"

"I can say the same for you, you bloody git!" I yelled back, glorious and strong. The dance of death seemed to have continued from our last match; once again both of our moves calculating yet fast as light.

After three more powerful strikes, I had him cornered in his own throne. With a triumphant smile, I drew back my sword and aimed for his heart.

But as the saying goes: History repeats itself.

I heard a yell behind me that rung through my head louder than any chaos I've heard before.

Joseph…!

I spun around, expecting to see Joseph hurt but instead finishing off his opponent. He turned to me with a smirk on his face, but it suddenly turned scared. "Malaya, watch be'ind ya!"

But before I could turn back, I felt a strong hand wrap around my waist and a blade to my neck.


	4. IV

IV

It had only registered to me a second later that I was trapped by Captain Arthur.

And being trapped on his _lap_ didn't really help the situation at that point.

Joseph started to come after me, before I winced as the sword dug deeper into my skin, drawing blood.

"You may have taken the treasure, yours and mine, but I'm not leaving this battle empty handed!" The rum scent had invaded my senses again, and I shook with anger and fear.

"J-Joseph…" I struggled to say, as I could see that he was struggling as well to try to think of a plan to save me.

Already my crew was leaving, unknowing about my being captive. "What a disgraceful way to do things, you disgusting pile of shi-"

"Shut up, you bitch," Captain Arthur grumbled, finishing his interrupted curse. "And who said I was graceful?"

"Cap'n Arthur, I propose ta take 'er place!" Joseph yelled, in desperation.

I stared in awe for a minute, before I hissed. "Joseph! What are you doing?"

The captain also paused for a minute, and then laughed. "You think that you can save her by sacrificing yourself? So touching…yet so futile. You see, I have no use for you. And I can think of many ways to use her."

Joseph and I clenched our fists and flung our worst curses at him, only to receive a laugh in return.

Finding no other choice, I looked at Joseph with determination. "Joseph, go. I'll be fine."

Disbelieving, Joseph shook his head. "No! Malaya, I don' want ya to get hurt anymore!"

I screamed. "Joseph!" He paused for a minute, with desperation in his eyes. It broke my soul to say, "Leave…please."

He shook with anger before he looked away from me and nodded. "Yes, Cap'n," With that, he ran off.

As I held back tears, Captain Arthur whispered into my ear yet again. "You're quite the interesting woman, Malaya," I gritted my teeth as he dared say my first name. "It'll be a _pleasure_ having you on my ship again."

Immediately after things died down, I was chained and put in the center again. "This woman is _mine, _boys," The damn captain announced to the snickering crew. He gave me another one of his arrogant smirks before giving his next order. "Bring her to my quarters!"


	5. V

V

Captain Arthur's quarters was completely different from mine, and extremely uncomfortable to be in.

Our rooms had the same aspects: satin sheets, a large bed, a window overlooking the sea and sky, a closet, a weapon cabinet, an alcohol cabinet, a bookshelf and a charting desk. The lit lanterns that scattered around constantly flickered, accenting shadows in the room, and making the satin somewhat shine a deep red. But his room had rum bottles flooding the corners and stains on the bed sheets that were suspiciously bodily fluids.

The disgusting wanker…

I heard a door slam and I spun around to see none other than the occupant of the room. Captain Arthur Kirkland, bearing his signature smirk and tossing three keys; one silver, one gold and one bronze in his left hand. In the right, he held a sword- _my_ sword, which his men grabbed from me when I was captured.

With the gold key, he locked the door behind him. With a sickening click, my heart rate sped up with fear and fury. "What are you gonna make me do, you despicable monster?"

He mockingly touched his heart- no, the place where his heart was supposed to be.

I suspected a dark hole of _nothing _took its place. "Thank you, Malaya. I try to be as despicable as I can be."

I scoffed, and backed away. His eyes narrowed, and he quickly walked up to me and grabbed my chained hands. With another click, the lock and chains fell off, and I snatched my hands back, rubbing my sore wrists. My eyes followed him as he walked to his weapon cabinet and locked my sword in it.

"Malaya, I want you to clean up the rum bottles and change the sheets. And if you're wondering what those stains are…" He looked at me with a smirk. "Those come from exactly where you think."

I shook, and yelled at him in defiance. "And what if I refuse?"

He shrugged. "If you refuse, I can easily throw you off the plank. Or, I could leave you to the waste of my crew," He gave me a smug smile. "You choose."

Finding no other choice, I bitterly started picking up the rum bottles. "There's a good girl."

In a rage, I threw one of the bottles at his face before he easily ducked it and it shattered across the room. "Ah, having you as mine will be fun. Wouldn't you agree?"

My answer was another bottle, regrettably ducked by the arrogant bastard.

After finishing up with the bottles, I heard a loud and arrogant sigh coming from the pompous twit.

Turning around pissed, I saw him lounging in his chair, looking at me with an evil gleam in his eyes. "Malaya, I have a job for you before you work on the sheets."

I gritted my teeth together, and held back a nasty comment. "What?"

Eyes closed and a smile creeping on his face, he kicked off his muddy boots to the corner. "Massage my feet."

Staring at him with the most deadly glare I could muster, I growled. "Never."

His smile lowered to a scowl and he looked at me with threatening eyes. "Now, Malaya."

"I may have to clean up your bottles for your filthy drinking habit, and clean your disgusting sheets, and I may have to even do your wretched _laundry_, since I'm more than sure you aren't capable of doing such a simple act yourself, but I fucking **refuse** to massage your smelly, mold infested feet."

His face red, he quickly walked up to me and yelled. "Don't you **DARE** talk that way to me, you bitch! I'm your superior, and I have the power to have my men hack you until you rest in pieces, and throw you off the ship! Or better yet, kill you off myself!"

I wiped off some of the spit I was sure that was on my face, and smirked. "Say it, don't spray it, you insufferable wanker."

His face twisted into a frustrated and infuriated expression, and roughly, he grabbed my waist and twisted the gold key around his neck into the doorknob.

Kicking the door open barefoot, he walked up to the deck, the cold wind immediately making me shiver.

Fearing for my life yet not letting go of my pride, I kicked and punched his stomach and back uncontrollably, screaming. "You bastard! Let me down you cruel, heartless monster!"

"I'll let you down all right, you annoying bitch," With that, I felt myself sailing through the air.

Almost immediately after, my stomach dropped and a million knives pierced through my body, the pain seeming to last for hours. No- it was the icy waters, stopping my breath. I couldn't move or open my eyes, I couldn't think.

Everything went numb.

When I opened my eyes, it was due to the fact that I was ice cold.

And I was also about to upchuck- not only due to the fact that the water that had previously made its way into my body was coming out, but because I found a wet and shivering Captain Arthur on top of me, blowing air into my lungs.

I jerked, and immediately, his lips were moved away from mine as I coughed up the sea water, my throat and nostrils burning. I shook, and felt something like a blanket cover me and Captain Arthur pick me up.

My wet clothes pressed against my skin, making me shake even more. In a struggle for warmth, I unconsciously pushed myself more towards Captain Arthur, leaning my face against his chest.

He gently sat me down on the floor, and he opened his closet to pull out two white, cotton blouses, two articles of underwear and one pair of pants. Returning to me, he gave me a blouse and an underwear article. "Here, I think the shirt is large enough to cover most of your legs."

Taking them, I looked warily at him. "Are you going to look?"

Quietly, he shook his head. "I won't, I promise."

Untrusting, I turned away from him and started to take off my shirt when I silently looked back.

There he was, his back towards me, as he too was about to take off his shirt.

Too exhausted to change my expression or think anything about this just action, I quickly changed as well. The shirt indeed was large enough to cover some of my legs- even though it left half of my thigh and down uncovered, it was still acceptable enough.

And the fact that he saved me and lent me his clothes made me grudgingly grateful.

"Are you done, yet?" I heard him quietly ask.

"Yes," I turned back to him and knit my eyebrows together. "Why did you…?"

He shook his head. "You're my possession. As annoying and frustrating as you are, you're still mine. It's my responsibility to take care of you," and he glared at me. "And it's also my duty to keep you in check. I promise not to make you massage me or anything frivolous like that, but make sure never to speak to me like that again. I won't hesitate to remind you about what just happened."

We glared at each other for a long time before I nodded. "Agreed."

With that, I continued with my job while he locked the door and went back to his chair to rest.

After I finished up with the sheets and I put the clothes away to dry in the corner of the room, I looked back to the captain to see him sleeping sound on his bed, his blonde hair messily scattered. Seeing this as a chance to escape, I almost darted for the door to remember that he locked it. Silently cursing, I noticed a flash of gold from the sleeping pirate, reflecting off the candle light.

The key was around his neck.

Being as quiet and graceful as I could, I made my way to his sleeping figure and slowly grasped the key.

But his eyes flew open, and a scowl appeared from his once peaceful expression. "Trying to escape now, are we?"

I took a step back, but he caught my wrist and pulled me into the bed. I immediately felt comfortable after a long and horrible day, but quickly dismissed that feeling. Enraged, I was about to climb out before he grabbed my waist and pulled me back down. With his free hand, he covered both of our bodies with a red, satin blanket. "You're mine, remember? Mine…" He whispered, holding me close.

I figured he was too tired to think of a way to punish me for trying to get out, and possibly continued punishment for ruthlessly cursing him, but knowing about my hatred towards him, I guessed he thought having me share a bed and sleeping with him was punishment enough.

For me, it was definitely unbearable. My head got hot and my body froze, motionless out of anger.

But only did I realize right before I finally slept, that there was a possibility that he was letting me sleep on his bed in an attempt to apologize to me.

**Yes, pirates did indeed, wear underwear. To the point of where the underwear was torn and had many holes, they'd still wear it. **

**That's all I have to say on the matter.**


	6. VI

VI

When I once again opened my eyes, I didn't want to believe that what I had experienced the night before wasn't a dream.

But there the bastard slept, right next to me, his golden hair reflecting the shine of the sun pouring through the window. His arm, no longer clutching my waist to his, simply draped over my figure. His features calm and serene, he seemed to have a dreamless sleep.

Leaving his touch, I slowly climbed out of bed to avoid waking the sleeping lion-esque man. To kill some time, I decided to scope around the room, in some small hope of finding a weapon I could use or maybe some opening where I could escape. But alas, as I scoured the quarters, Captain Arthur's weapons were locked tight, the bronze key nowhere to be found, and the mahogany walls finely made, each crack or small hole nonexistent. Leaning against a wall, I slumped down, hopeless. My eyes wandered back to the sleeping figure, and couldn't help but think he actually looked less threatening and more vulnerable when he slept.

He almost looked…peaceful.

But I knew with bitterness that once he woke up, he would go back to being the vile, disgusting, rum reeking monster I always found him to be.

Deeply sighing, I stared at the familiar surroundings I had encountered so long ago, when I too, was once a resident in the vessel.

I remembered how the other girls and I huddled in the corner of a dusty and humid room, captured by the damned English pirates and chosen to become their personal whores.

Each day was a living nightmare, as I saw more and more girls disappear from the room, never to return. I knew what happened to the girls that left the room, and I was terrified of having the sick nightmares I had at night come to life. Only when I found out by one of the crewmen that I was chosen to go the next day, did I finally snap and decide to form an escape.

I had quietly snuck out of the room the night before, and made my way to the room next door where I knew there were captured slaves of every nation, and many of the slaves were powerful and strong. The guard, Joseph, had fallen asleep on his post to my luck.

There, I whispered my plans to the men, and they agreed with a newfound hope to leave the ship and gain their freedom back, despite being led by a woman. However, they weren't superstitious, and they considered that they had so much bad luck as it was, it could only get better from then on. But as soon as we had gathered weapons found scattered around the ship and were about to board the life boats, Joseph had woken up and aimed his pistol at me.

"I wish for freedom," I said that night. "I'm tired of nightmares and waking up every day to find that the horrible dreams have not ended!" I looked to Joseph in desperation, only to realize that he too, wished for freedom from the clutches of the Captain.

A mutual understanding was given through the exchange of glances, and he was the last to leave the vessel.

But the next day, as we finally made our way to land, did we find Captain Arthur and his ship on our trail.

Not wanting to have the same thing that happened to us happen to the other people of the village we had ported at, we quickly boarded a vacant ship and gathered as many supplies our hands could carry. That day symbolized our becoming of pirates, as in a rage we attacked our former ship, taking lives and stealing their loot.

I could still remember Captain Arthur's look on his face, when I bore a captain's hat and sailed away with his takings. It wasn't a look of anger, but an expression of surprise and interest.

I was a new player to his game, and I was made a worthy opponent.

Over the years, my skills became more refined and strong as multiple times we battled not only against Captain Arthur's ship, but the ships of Spaniard origin, Chinese and other European forces. In true piracy fashion, we had also raided villages and traded in our findings for our necessities and wants- clothing, water, food, soap, and alcohol.

The pirate's life was good to me- and as time passed, my relationship with Joseph grew as my hatred for Captain Arthur accumulated. Joseph was the only person I could fully trust on the ship with my life, and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

There in the corner of the quarters with my eyes closed shut, I had once again lost myself in my thoughts, unaware of having a certain pirate's blanket draped over my shoulders in another attempt to keep me warm.


	7. VII

VII

Ship life with Captain Arthur wasn't as I had remembered.

It may have been because instead of being confined in a dusty, old room I was in the captain's quarters, but even so, it was much more…tolerable than what I had imagined.

Every day, Captain Arthur would leave rum bottles scattered around his room and I would be forced to clean them up. From time to time, I was allowed to leave his quarters and breathe in the fresh, sea air with him as my escort in case I made any attempts to run away, and when he needed privacy (mostly for the local whores, to my disgust) I was allowed to the brig, with another crew member as my body guard. Being constantly guarded irritated me, and I felt as if I had no hope of ever leaving my prison.

But not once did Captain Arthur ever force me to do the things he hinted at during my capturing.

Unconsciously, I became used to my new life as a prisoner, only having Captain Arthur as my companion. It wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't intolerable and that was much more than expected.

As I cleaned up the rest of his rum bottles, changed his sheets and mopped his floor, these thoughts raced through my head and I paused during my job, staring at the water bucket.

Captain Arthur noticed me stop while lounging in his chair, smoking. "You seem to think a lot lately. Is this normal for you?"

I slightly nodded. "You _just_ noticed, Captain Arthur?"

He chuckled a bit, and stood up, crushing his cigar in his tea saucer. "No need for the sarcasm, Malaya. It's unbecoming for a lady."

Quoting him from the ambush, I wittingly said, "Who said that I was a lady?"

He smirked, and took the mop from my hands while staring at me with his bright emerald eyes. "Very true; but although unladylike, you're far more intriguing than any woman I've ever met."

Scoffing, I grabbed the mop back and continued my job. "You really think a simple compliment like that will make me appreciate your presence more?"

He shrugged. "It was worth a try, don't you think?"

I rolled my eyes. From the corner of them, I saw him leave his place in front of me and head to his alcohol cabinet.

Of _course, _he practically functions on rum.

But what surprised me was the fact that not only was he holding a rum bottle; he was holding a wine bottle as well. "You prefer wine, right? Get some glasses for us."

Both of us sitting on opposite sides of his charting desk, he poured us our choice of alcohol with more grace than what I'd have thought for him. I cautiously held my wine glass while he held his mug of rum. "I feel that you've been working so much, and even though you've been throwing bottles and pillows at me for weeks, you've been doing a pretty good job at being my personal slave," He said, clinking my glass with his mug. "To us."

I almost made a comment about the 'slave' name, but I realized with a horror that was exactly what I was to him- a _slave, _doing his dirty work.

I warily sipped my wine, my legs crossed and my eyebrows knit together. "Why have you been treating me so kindly these past weeks? Is it your lame attempt to try to make me become fond of you?"

He swished his rum in his mug. "I don't know. I think it's because you're a worthy opponent, despite your being a woman. It impresses me, so I feel that you should be rewarded this much."

I mumbled under my breath. "Or maybe it's your way of trying to mess with me."

He laughed. "Maybe so, Malaya! You never change- always second guessing, always cautious, yet rash and daring. I like that in a lady."

Oh, how I wanted to punch that smug grin off his face. But my chance passed as he stood up from his seat and took my free hand. "Come. We dance~!"

I don't know why I let him take me in his arms and spin me around. Maybe it was the fact that after a few more sips we were both drunk, or the fact that I had no other choice but to comply since it would have been awfully tense if I refused. Either way, we started to the dance to his drunken humming, and my face slowly melted from an expression of stone to a curious look.

What was this man trying to pull with me here?

He spun me a few more times, and then held me close surprisingly not to my anger, but to my discomfort and confusion.

"La di da…" He sung to himself, a part of a melody I recognized as "God Save The Queen."

He then looked at me with his bright emerald eyes of his, which bore into my dark brown ones. His hands, still covered with his gloves, held my slightly tanned ones with security. Trying to read his expression, I found that there was no hostility in his eyes, but a look that Joseph would sometimes give me when he was comforting me, or simply while I was working.

Frightened as I was, I didn't have the strength to pull away as he lowered his lips to mine.


	8. VIII

***LIME WARNING-TO SKIP, GO UNDER LINE***

VIII

My hands, trapped in his had no way to strike his face. I was too shocked to move away. But to my surprise, I found myself melting into the kiss, and pushing my lips against his slightly.

Taking this as the initiative, he let go of my hands and picked me up bridal style, carrying me to his bed. My hands found their way into his golden locks under his hat, and one of his tangled in my short, dark chocolate waves, the other rubbing my lower back tenderly.

"Captain Arthur…" I quietly whispered, all of my rage and anger towards him released into bliss.

He smiled into the kiss. "Just Arthur," He mumbled, and met my lips again.

His lips started making their way to my collarbone, and started sucking on a sweet spot I thought I never had. I gasped, and I felt him smirk.

He slowly bit into the skin, one of my hands moving to the sheets, looking for something to clutch. "A-Arthur…"

"Malaya…" His hot breath blew into my skin, and he straddled me, both of his legs trapping me in between.

"I can't believe this…is happening…" I sighed, as he moved his hand to my upper back and started to massage me.

"Me…neither…" His voice turned husky, and he moved back to my lips. With a shrug, his coat fell off, and I took off his hat, throwing it to the opposite side of the bed.

Our bodies in sync, the two of us grinded and moved as our kiss continued becoming more passionate, building up pressure.

His lips moved back down to my collarbone and started going lower, and I bit my lip in vain to try to muffle my moan.

Our hips moved together in a way that was tantalizing and yearning, and made the both of us moan with pleasure. Our hands moved frantically, wanting more and more taken off. Soon, he was only in his pants while I was clothed only with a cotton shirt, tights and boots. My corset was thrown to the corner to the room, and my vest was tossed with his shirt, gloves and boots to the floor.

But as he was going to go lower, hands on the edges of my blouse, he looked at me. I looked back at him, rationality finally coming back to us.

"This is…too…fast…" I stated in a quiet voice, and looked away with contempt.

"You're right," his voice back to normal, and he slowly moved off of me to the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry…that I did this…" He cupped my face with his, and looked into my eyes once more.

"No…don't be sorry," I said. "I actually never knew…that you could be so pleasing, and yet so…kind to stop."

He slightly smiled. "I have my moments. You have a lot to learn about me, Malaya," With that, he wrapped his arms around my waist again and held me closely; I could hear his heart rate go down to a consistent pace, and I curled up to him, my head in the crook of his neck.

**The lime, I must say, wasn't too heated. I was very uncomfortable writing it, but due to the fact that this story is about pirates and romance, I couldn't do WITHOUT a passionate scene- surely, if you imagine a drunk pirate and an attractive lady locked in a room, they wouldn't be singing campfire songs and be all kid friendly.**

** Now if you're confused, dear reader, as to why Malaya has let this happen considering just in the last chapter she did not trust him and had shown little to no signs of affection towards him, it is because of the fact that her frustration and drunkness combined to…well, that. Also, you can infer that she has unconsciously grown feelings for the man, who has treated her with more respect than she expected. **


	9. IX

IX

Remembering what happened the night before, my face grew red and my throat became dry.

Staring once again at Arthur's sleeping figure, a smile crept upon my face until I remembered that I was supposed to hate the bastard. But even so, I couldn't stop him from seeing my expression for his eyes fluttered open as well and he smiled back at me.

"Good morning, Malaya. I trust you slept well last night?"

I vainly plastered a scowl on my face and lowered myself from the bed to gather my clothes. I could almost feel the scoundrel staring behind my back at me.

"Well, I slept quite peacefully," He stated, and I heard the bed shift and footsteps around the room. He too, was recovering his clothes. "It was quite enjoyable, you know."

I rolled my eyes. "We were drunk, Captain Arthur."

"I told you before, Malaya," I heard him come behind me and he held my shoulders. "Just Arthur."

I shrugged his hands off. "Besides," he continued. "I wouldn't mind if we do this again, from time to time. Even every night would be fine by me."

My fists clenched around my corset. "Not on your life, you bastard."

I heard his lighthearted laugh echo throughout the quarters. "Ah, so you're back to your stubborn self. Good, I was thinking that you might've gone soft on me after this."

"Never," I hissed, spinning around to meet his gaze. "I will _always_ carry a hatred for you, Captain Arthur."

"Ah, but how about when you aren't sober?" He taunted.

I raised my hand to slap the cheeky bastard, but he caught it midair and pressed his lips down to mine again.

For some reason, I once again couldn't pull myself away.

He broke the kiss, kneeling slightly so we were eye to eye. "I'd like to do this again, love."

He let go of my wrist, and walked away without another word. With a huff, I gathered the rest of my clothes.

Tying a damn corset was never easy for me. Sometimes, I wondered why I even wore it. But as I struggled with lacing the back, I once again heard the clacking of boot against floor, and Arthur took my hands and placed them at my sides. "Tell me if it's tight enough."

I felt his nimble hands work with the strings after I told him that it was enough, and not once did he hesitate to finish his work. Thinking back to how he never forced me to do anything intimate without my permission, I quietly said, "You're quite the gentleman at times."

I felt him secure the knot at the back, and he gently spun me around. "I have to be. Not only because you are a lady, but because when I step out of this room, you and I both know I am the most ruthless pirate on this ship," he paused, and then smiled. "Other than you, of course."

I sent a challenging smirk his way. "See? That's how you compliment me."

He softly laughed, and fetched his hat. "Well, I'll be off to my duties, Malaya. I'll be back to check up on you later," with that, he left the room, remembering to lock it.

Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair and rubbed the back of my neck. "That man…he may be a bastard, but he's charming when needed."

After I dressed, I had started on my daily duties as well. Arranging the books on the shelf, making the bed, cleaning the floor yet again, and I had the wine and rum from last night to take care of as well.

But once again, I stopped midway while cleaning. When was the last time I had practiced my swordsman skills? When the time came again that I would fight, I needed to be ready. At this rate, I would become rusty.

Finishing my duties, I impatiently waited for Arthur. Minutes became hours, and I started tapping my foot, irritated. When would that bastard get back?

Finally, I heard the lock click, signaling his return. When he opened the door, I unconsciously ran to the door, surprising him.

"Wow, Malaya. I knew that your feelings for me would have changed, but I never expected this-"

I quickly punched his shoulder, frustrated. "It's not that, you damn wanker. Spar with me!"

Giving me back my trusted sword from his locked cabinet, he retrieved his as well and raised his sword against mine. "Good luck to you, Malaya."

My scowl returned. "I'm sorry that I can't say the same to you."

And with that, our sparring session began.

We launched at each other in his quarters, blade once again struggling against the other, ripping away and repeating. My wrist moved in its familiar techniques to move the sword with agility, and my feet had regained its former aggressive step. Adrenaline had once again found its way into my veins, and I couldn't help but smile as the thrill of the fight surged through my being.

I saw Arthur smile back, yet his eyebrows knot together in a way that mimicked mine. "I'm glad to see you haven't rusted!"

"Me too!" I exclaimed, and we continued. Blades continued to clash, but as we went on, the two of us found ways to make it past the blade, forcing the two of us to pull off dodges we haven't practiced before. The smile was wiped off my face as I struggled to win, as did he.

With as much strength as I could muster, I ducked his approaching blade and knocked the sword out of his hand with the flat of my handle, and expecting him to back away, I swung the sword at his face.

And he _did_ back away; but not far away enough.

Cringing, he held his right eye.

In a haste, I abandoned my sword and ran up to him, reaching to put my hands on his shoulders. "Arthur!" I gasped.

Slowly, he removed his hands from his face.

"Is it bad?"

A small cut traced through a small portion of his brow bone, paused at his eye area and slightly continued under the eye.

Sighing, I said, "Your eye is undamaged, miraculously. You might want to wear an eye patch though, to hide the nasty little mark."

Relieved, Arthur smiled down on me. "Thank goodness my eye wasn't hurt. That way, I can see you through both of my eyes."

Sweet and romantic as that was, I still stomped on the toe of his boot, earning another cringe. "Don't make me laugh."

I picked up the swords from the floor before I commented, "Oh. By the way, I realized our last three battles ended up with you getting off easy by luck. So technically, I'm the better swordsman."

I smirked as I saw him stiffen.

"And I realized that you had three chances to grab the key from my neck while I was unsuspecting, so technically you're falling for me."

That comment earned two swords and an insult containing the words 'filthy' and 'wanker' flying towards him.


	10. X

X

The next few weeks were actually far more pleasant than the ones preceded. Every day, after the two of us finished our duties we would spar against each other, taking care not to actually harm one another. And during the nights when he wasn't busy raiding or plotting, he would get us wine and rum, while I retrieved the glasses, and relaxed ourselves. On occasion, we would drunkenly express our feelings physically, always making sure things never went too far. But the morning after, I would always act as if that I regretted the things we did the night before.

It was to no avail, however. Arthur and I both knew that I was falling for him. And as the days went on, I found that through his small actions of kindness, his true reasoning behind them were not because I was a lady, but because he was falling in love with me as well.

Now, it was just the matter of who would confess first.

Tonight was a night when Arthur and his crew were raiding a village. Of course, I was forced to stay confined in his quarters, for this was an opportune chance for me to escape. However, I wasn't sure at this point if I would.

I had found myself grow used to this life, and used to having Arthur by my side. At this point, I would've trusted the man with my life, as I would've Joseph.

Joseph…

I wondered what he was doing at the moment. He possibly became the captain of the ship long ago, and were sailing the seven seas, free and wild.

I doubted that he would come save me- it had been months since I was captured.

I waited in the room, on the bed lounging. I stared outside the window, bored. The sea seemed to be endless, and the night sky bore no moon to interrupt the constant display of stars. Despite the shouting from outside, things were peaceful.

That is, until I spotted a ship from the far distance.

Figuring it to be some sort of cargo ship, I ignored it for a while. But as I got bored and took a look outside again, I recognized the ship.

_My _ship.

Standing up and looking at the window, I saw Joseph, looking glorious and radiating confidence, steering the vessel.

I almost cried.

And when I saw what the ship carried, I couldn't believe my eyes.

The ship was filled to its capacity, hundreds, maybe thousands of men with weapons.

Was this why took Joseph so long? Accumulating a crew so large, Arthur had no chance of winning?

Tears of happiness fell from my eyes, but they soon turned to tears of sadness, for I realized that this would be the time that I would have to leave Arthur. As the ship drew closer, I wiped my tears away and sat down.

I _could_ stay. I could stay and be with Arthur, the man I knew I loved. And if I refused going back, Arthur would know that I was faithful to him, and I would no longer be confined in his quarters, but would be able to roam the ship by myself, and enjoy the freedom I once had.

But…

I knew that was impossible. I couldn't put all the hard work Joseph had gone through to waste.

And he was my best friend. And I loved him.

But to what extent…?

Soon, I heard a loud banging on the door. I knew it wasn't Arthur- he would have used the key. "Joseph?"

I heard a loud call of my name from a voice who's familiarity rang through my head, and I launched myself at the door. "Joseph, I'm here! It's Malaya!"

"Stand back!" I heard, and I quickly moved away. Soon, the door was broken through by none other than Joseph with an axe, his hair now longer and tied back. "Malaya…" He immediately dropped his axe and ran up to me, pulling me in his arms. My shoulder grew wet, and I knew that he was trying to hide his tears by not showing me his face. I rubbed his back as he wept, and at that moment I knew I made my decision.

I let Joseph go and looked him in the eyes. "Joseph, thank you…"

He took my hand and pressed my palm against his cheek. "I would do anythin' fer ye, love." I smiled as our eyes gazed at each other, but we were torn from our connection as footsteps made their way into the room.

"So, you finally decided to show up, Joseph, you traitor...in my quarters, no less."


	11. XI

XI

Slowly, Arthur took a few more steps into the room, his eyes never leaving Joseph. "I saw the crew you put together. No wonder you took so long," His hand hovered over his sword, threateningly.

Glaring at his former captain, Joseph's hand twitched over his, seeming to taunt Arthur. "I'd do anythin' fer Malaya, scoundrel."

Lightning fast, Arthur drew his sword, and Joseph mimicked his action just as quick. The two rushed towards each other in a blur, and the dance of death had begun.

But as I continued watching in horror, I found that it was nowhere as near graceful as the fights between Arthur and I were- it was truly a battle, something wild and ferocious I'd only seen when animals fought.

Did I fight like that?

No…my moves were far more coordinated and calculating, that was for sure. And as long as I've known Joseph, I knew his skill was definitely lacking in the coordinating level- his pros were in his strength and speed.

So why did _Arthur_ fight like that?

His eye patch…!

I saw that Arthur was trying to avoid having Joseph go to the right side of his vision, for he couldn't see past the damn thing.

And Arthur in all his fury, had no time to take it off.

I knew something needed to be done, and I raced to the weapon cabinet in an effort to get my sword.

Finding no time, I pushed the weapon cabinet over, breaking the doors. Quickly, I found my sword and turned back to the two.

Arthur was already on the ground, and Joseph was about to finish him off.

"NO!" I yelled, distracting the two males. I ran in front of Arthur, and found myself pointing my sword at Joseph.

"…Malaya? What'er ye…" Joseph bore a look of surprise and hurt, and his heartbroken expression hurt me more than the many of times when I had to watch the dismissal of my men.

Finding no other way to keep my pride, I didn't lower my sword. "That's enough, Joseph. I'm free now, we can go."

"But what about the damned git-"

_"That is an __**order**__, Joseph."_ I said, threateningly. _**"Go."**_

__Confused and frustrated, Joseph left. "I'll be waitin' in the ship, Cap'n."

I turned and looked down at Arthur, who avoided my gaze. "Arthur…"

"Leave. You have your freedom back," I thought I heard his voice crack, and I kneeled down.

I paused, and then I cupped his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me.

He wasn't heartbroken. He was _**shattered**_.

Without another moment's hesitation, my lips touched his, and I tried to convey every feeling, every passion I had for him into the last kiss.

His lips responded with a tenderness of only a gentleman could express, but an eagerness only a pirate could muster. His hands met mine, and held on to them as long as he was able to.

Regretfully, I broke the kiss and leaned to his ear. "I love you, Arthur. And I always will," I whispered, tears once again rolling down my cheeks.

I left his side with sword in hand, ready to leave as the chaos had begun to die down outside, when I heard Arthur yell behind me.

"You've stolen something from me, Malaya! And I will never be able to steal it back!" His words echoed through my head as I sailed away in Joseph's arms, away from the bloody bastard I ever so yearned for.


	12. XII

**What, you thought it was over? XD There's a reason why the story didn't say "complete" until now... That, and because I wanted to see you guys freak out. MUAHAHAHA*cough*ACK*dies***

XII

M a n y y e a r s l a t e r . . .

"Hey guys!" America yelled, forcing everyone to look at him in the conference room. "I have a special gal I'd like ya to meet!"

Emerging from behind the pristine white doors, I stepped forward, my hair now long and flowing opposed to its past short cut, and my walk much more graceful than the haughty trot I used to travel in.

"I am known as the Philippines," I introduced myself, smiling at everyone politely, and catching the gaze of a man who was previously drinking tea, which now resided on the floor, its contents staining the rug. "I will do my best as a recognized nation, and I hope to get along with each of you."

Taking my seat next to Canada (who in turn never really had a recognized seat at all), the conference started. But throughout the whole meeting, I couldn't help but not pay attention as I was too busy thinking about the familiar Englishman who sat across from me.

At the end, everyone left the conference room except the man and I. After a while, we finally caught each other's eye.

"I never knew you were a nation, Malaya," Arthur broke the silence, his voice calming and gentle; unlike the pirate I once knew whose voice was lighthearted and passionate.

I shrugged. "I never knew you were a nation either, although I suppose it makes sense with you being an English pirate and all," My tone rivaled his, still hinting at the old, sarcastic and headstrong tone I used to carry.

He quietly laughed to himself. "You changed- you may still carry the voice of your old self, but you certainly have become more refined."

I rolled my eyes. "I could say the same for you."

His eyes narrowed, and he picked up his fallen tea cup. "What happened to Joseph?"

My lips pursed, and I looked down. "He died of old age."

I heard a soft clacking of shoes become a bit louder as Arthur walked to my seat, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'm terribly sorry."

I shrugged his hand off. "I appreciate the gesture, but I don't need it. I'm over it, anyways. He was a best friend to me, and I loved him. But that was it- nothing more, nothing less."

"Then why did you leave me?"

His words hung in the air, causing unbearable tension before I broke the silence.

"I had to, Arthur. He put so much effort in trying to get me back, and he was my best friend. I couldn't abandon him like that."

Bitterly, he said, "So it was a decision of pity?"

I stood up from my chair, looking at him in the eyes. "It was a decision of rationality, Arthur. He was my trusted and loyal right hand man, and he never let me down once. Joseph was a good man, and I indeed had loved him. It was only fair that I came back to him, to repay him for all that he has done for me, and my crew."

His gaze hardened. "I see your point. However, you knew that if you had stayed with me, I would have been all that and more."

I shook my head, tearing my eyes from his. "Yes. But what truly made my decision was the look in his eyes when he found me, and when he cried on my shoulder, never wanting to let go. In my heart, I knew that was the right thing to do at the time."

"I quote you said, 'at the time.' You don't think that was the right thing to do now?"

I shook, staring at the floor. "We wouldn't be talking like this and be in this stressful situation if I had refused him. However…" I looked back at him with a sorrowful smile. "I do suppose it was the right thing to do. Either way, we managed to find each other again."

He pulled me into his familiar arms, and I buried my head in the crook of his neck. "It is sad, though. It's because we won't ever be the same. We won't be able to rival against one another or sword fight… there will be no more _adventure_."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong," He whispered, and I faintly traced the familiar, sweet scent of his choice of alcohol. In his old fashion, he suddenly ran and tore a mantle off of the wall, carrying two crossed swords. Ripping them off of the display, he threw one sword at me, which I caught with ease.

Surprised and excited by the sudden change in events, I smiled. "I thought you had gotten soft."

Arthur, with a familiar glint in his eyes and a smirk, pointed his sword at me in a challenging way. "You still have a lot to learn about me, love."

Mirroring his expression, I raised my sword as well. The two of us raced towards each other, blade clashing against blade, familiar moves used against one another.

I stopped his advance midway, and pushed both of our swords up so I could see his face better. When I looked closer, I saw that there was still a small scar on his right brow bone. "I see you've gotten taller, Malaya!"

"Either that, or you've gotten shorter!"

The blades ripped from each other and met again. Pulling my sword away, I moved sideways and to Arthur's surprise, kicked the sword from his hands, sending it flying towards an unsuspecting Canada who came back for his pet. Not falling for the same trick thrice, I continued my fight, paying the running nation no mind.

"Ah, for once your focus is consistent!" He laughed, ducking my thrust and rolling for his fallen sword, continuing his slashing at me.

"And now we shall see who truly is the better swordsman!" I laughed as well, with a step to my feet.

Our familiar dance continued, and I quickly barraged him with strong wields, finding with a smile that my skills have never rusted since the pirate times.

Soon, I was once again the victor. "I guess we haven't changed," I said, his sword halfway across the room and my blade pointed towards his chest under me.

However, I hadn't expected him to trip me from under and rip the sword out of my hands as I was caught by surprise.

The blade dangerously hovered over the small scar that ran through my neck. "Yeah, I guess we haven't. You still have quite the small attention span."

His legs straddled mine in a familiar way, and we stared at each other for the longest time.

"…Arthur?"

"Yes, Malaya?"

I took a deep breath, and found myself lost in his emerald eyes once more. "…what did I steal from you that you could never steal back?" I whispered, already knowing the answer.

I heard a soft, familiar chuckle and he whispered into my ear again, his breath still somehow accented not only with tea, but with rum. "My love, love."

A smile grew on my lips, and I whispered back. "Well I guess we're even, then."

Throwing the sword away from us, he stood up and offered his hand.

Taking his hand, he pulled me up hard, and he captured my mouth with his.

His hand moved to the small of my back and I closed my eyes as he did. I moved my hand to his cheek, and we were suddenly back to that last moment on his ship- to that last kiss.

However, we were interrupted by a muffled snickering.

Our eyes locked to two nations, France and America, who stood at the entrance, certainly entertained. Or rather, amused.

Finally, America couldn't hold it in any longer. He let out a hearty laugh, and bellowed, "OMG DUDE, THAT'S TOTALLY AMAZING, MAN!"

France laughed as well. "I never knew that you could pull something like this off, England, oh-ho-hon~!"

Quickly, I moved away from Arthur, who had also released me. The two nations still laughed at us, and I looked at Arthur with a raised eyebrow and a murderous expression.

Getting the message, he nodded with a smirk and the two of us quietly got our swords.

In perfect unison, the two of us charged at the nations who had mimicked Canada's flee.

A pirate's life never ceases.

**So, I hope you guys liked this story~**

**^_^ You may have liked the ending before this (although I sort of doubt it) but if you didn't then I hope that you liked THIS ending much better.**

**Also, this is just a STARTER.**

**I already have a couple one shots written on paper as rough drafts, for the MAIN event as a Valentine's day special~**

**Yes, that's right. From February to whoknowswhen (probably until summer) I'll be posting up lovey dovey one shots, based on the album of MY choosing, Red Roses by AJ Rafael~**

**All leading up to another story that was the BEGINNING of Malaya.**

**And if you have your history right, you'd probably know that it has a little something to do with Spain~**

**And Romano, of course.**

**Because Romano is beautiful.**

**XD**

**Anyways, you guys click on that little button you rarely notice and sub as I take you on the fantastical journey of my version of the Philippines~**


End file.
